Coincidencias inevitables
by SaYuRI-kun-SNS
Summary: Porque Sasuke dio todo por sentado, sin imaginar que las coincidencias podrían arrebatarle todo lo que no se dio cuenta que tenía.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic no se escribió con ánimos de lucro.**

**Amo a Naruto XD**

«-•}I|[ Coincidencias ]|I{•-»

Ambos eran amigos, muy amigos, tanto que muchos aseguraban compartían un lazo más fuerte que ese, pero nadie sabía.

Naruto profesaba cierta devoción hacia Sasuke, le admiraba muy a su manera, le retaba y todo por que le gustaba tener la atención del moreno sobre él.

Naruto, pronto se dio cuenta de que más allá que amistad por el moreno, sentía deseo, pasión y amor.

Amor que esperaba fuera correspondido.

Pero con Sasuke y su siempre inexpresiva cara no sabía que clase de reacción provocaba en él.

No sabía si le gustaba su compañía, su comida, sus gustos propios, nada. Solo sabía cuando lo hacia enfadar y eso era cuando le daba un gran colleja y le decía "usuratonkachi".

Pero aun así, no había nadie que amara más a Sasuke que él.

Porque Naruto recordaba su cumpleaños, el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, recordaba lo que más le gustaba comer, lo que no, como quería su café, la bañera, como le gustaban los masajes, el estilo de ropa, Naruto conocía cada mínimo detalle de él.

El rubio trabajaba como escritor. Y uno muy bueno. Sasuke era su editor.

Por eso era común verlo en su casa, acompañándolo en sus investigaciones, en las grandes fiestas pomposas a las que le obligaba a ir, en las firmas de autógrafos, en los eventos de caridad. Por eso Naruto lo conocía bien.

Cuando aquella tarde llego Sasuke y su colonia olía diferente, no se preocupo, claro que no, a todos les venia bien un cambio, por mínimo que fuese, un cambio haría bien.

Que malas palabras la tuyas.

Cuando no reconoció esa camisa, la colonia o esas llamadas constantes, supo que algo andaba mal. Porque su Sasuke jamás atendía un llamada cuando estaba trabajando o simplemente cuando estaba con él. No lo dejaba plantado y no cancelaba su asistencia a los viajes de eventos.

Así que después de aquel tedioso viaje, del cual regreso antes de lo previsto, decidió hacerle una visita a su joven editor.

Porque necesitaba verlo, olerlo, tocarlo y si pudiera, besarlo.

Llego a esos lujosos apartamentos, subiendo hasta el decimo piso. Sin molestarse en tocar el timbre o llamar a la puerta, saco la llave que estaba perfectamente oculta. Y entro

¿Cuando aprenderás que la prudencia es una virtud….y una necesidad?

Escucho jadeos libidinosos, gemidos ahogados, el rechinar de una cama y en seguida su mente maquino cosas.

Sasuke estaba con una mujer.

Al menos eso hubiera sido mejor.

Porque al asomarse por esa descarada puerta abierta, vio al moreno siendo embestido incansablemente por aquel peli platinado de ventas. Vio como Sasuke apretaba las sabanas debajo de él, de esa desordenada cama, como extasiado incitaba al otro a moverse más y más fuerte.

Toda la voluntad del rubio se fue. Camino lentamente, sin hacer ruido, aunque no le importara realmente, dejo la botella de wiski en la barra donde se ostentaban variadas y caras botellas.

Porque Naruto quería ser la primera vez de Sasuke, quería ser el primero en su corazón, quería ser el primero en su cama.

Pero no lo era.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del cambio en el apartamento del moreno, vio aquellos objetos que no le pertenecían, aquella camisa que no eran de él, esos zapatos lustrosos en el recibidor, la colonia que últimamente usaba su editor.

No había otra explicación, aquellos dos, ya vivían juntos

Salió sigilosamente del lugar, con el corazón destrozado. Con las esperanzas vueltas cenizas, y con el demonio cerniéndose en su interior.

Llego a su lujoso departamento, y tiro todo cuanto pudo sacando su frustración, rompiendo lo que podía, lo que quería, cada detalle que le recordaba a Sasuke, pero era inútil, tantos años juntos, sin estarlo realmente, dejaron huellas interminables en todo el lugar.

Se sentía traicionado, hundido, triste, enojado. Todo un mar de sentimientos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Pero, benditas botellas llenas de alcohol, que sirven para olvidar así sea un momento.

Al dormir, ebrio, soñaba con que Sasuke cruzaba esa puerta, y se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alama, sentía sus músculos chocar con los propios, sentía su virilidad resbalándose, fregándose contra la de él, húmeda, dura; escuchaba los gemidos extasiados, saliendo de esa masculina y delgada garganta.

Pero los sueños solo eran eso, sueños.

¿Existe la luz en la oscuridad?

Claro, pero depende de cada quien para encontrarla. Si no la quieres ver, nunca la veras.

Haruno Sakura. Una editora principiante, fue mandada por el editor en jefe a buscar el manuscrito de Naruto. Porque Sasuke, estaba ocupado. Al menos eso había dicho.

Entonces, ella endemoniadamente emocionada de ir a ver a uno de los más jóvenes de la literatura y que había logrado hacer de su primer libro un best-seller. Lo había visto, un joven apuesto y gallardo, de ojos azules y rubio. Un excelente escritor, un excelente hombre.

Llego así al lugar y subió rápidamente, el encargado le facilito la llave, dado que muchas veces necesitaron una extra.

Entro emocionada, pero su sonrisa casi se esfumo cuando vio todo ese desorden ante ella.

Cosas rotas, libros tirados, papeles tapizando el suelo, figuras de cerámica esparcidas y todo oscuro.

Un ruido en la cocina la hizo girarse hacia allá, encontrando a su ídolo en unas pésimas condiciones. Pero lejos de asquearse, se sintió compadecida del pobre autor.

Esas crisis de inspiración, de verdad parecían matar.

Así que trabajo con el aturdido y al parecer perdido escritor. Ayudándolo a llegar a la bañera y darle un buen y largo baño. Uno relajante.

Aquel desalineado hombre pronto recobro aquel aire enloquecedor que lo caracterizaba, aunque aun parecía aturdido.

-Maldito'ttebayo—susurro entre sueños el rubio, mientras Sakura trataba de encontrar el manuscrito.

-¿Quién?—cuestiono interesada de saber, quien fue el aparente responsable de su situación.

-¡Tú Sasuke…tú!—Ella reconoció enseguida el nombre de su sempai, así que mas intrigada aun se fue recostando a un lado de ese hombre tomando su brazo como almohada.

-¿Te quite a alguien querido?—prosiguió con aquello, en busca de la verdad, su curiosidad debía ser saciada; el hombre solo negó y gruño por lo bajo— ¿Te hice perder alguna oportunidad?—indago un poco más, permitiéndose sentir única por estar en la misma cama, junto a él, su ídolo.

-Eres un bastardo…nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía…y cuando quería decírtelo me sales con tus idioteces'ttebayo—y Sakura no pudo sentirse mas curiosa y enojada a la vez, se incorporo un poco, tocando la mejilla morena, acariciándola con suavidad.

-¿Qué hice Naruto?—si mal no recordaba, así es como Sasuke llamaba al escritor, por su nombre, sin hacer uso de sufijos respetuosos, solo así, con demasiada confianza según ella.

-No te diste cuenta…Sasuke…que te amaba, que te quería, que deseaba que fueras más que mi amigo…eres un imbécil…pero no más…ya no te seguiré, ya no te querré, no…ya no…si tu no me quieres, no te rogare, allá tu si quieres estar con el Tiburcio ese…eres un imbécil—¡Oh! Que desafortunadas son algunas coincidencias. Malas muy malas. Sakura sintió como aquel rubio, que al parecer alucinaba, le tomaba de la mejilla, le veía con rencor, odio y a la vez con tristeza y decepción. Sonrió satisfecha, Sasuke –sempai perdía algo muy valioso, y seguramente no se daría cuenta de eso, no, no lo haría.

Y aprovechándose de ese etílico estado, de esa falta de lucidez, ella se incorporo sentándose en las caderas de la joven promesa de la literatura. Meneando sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo como debajo de ella y gracias a su estimulación, cierta parte estaba despertando.

-Eso es Naruto, olvídame, yo no te amo, no te quiero, ni siquiera te aprecio, ódiame y aléjate de mi…eso es lo que quiero…y lo que tu quieres—el rubio jadeo incomprensible y Sakura le beso, profundamente, beso que fue correspondido al instante con una insana y adictiva avidez.

Aquella tarde Sakura no regreso al trabajo, pero si entrego su cuerpo a ese hombre. Siendo vistos por un par de ojos azabaches, cuando ella cabalgaba gustosa sobre el moreno cuerpo y ambos dejaban escapar gemidos etéreos.

Unas de semanas después y Naruto estaba aparentemente, recompuesto, las heridas del corazón tardan en sanar, en ser curadas, en ser olvidadas. Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, ese escrito tan jodidamente bueno tanto en la literatura como en la vida real. Aquel que superaba con creces todos los obstáculos que le ponían, y eso quería decir que superaría a Sasuke.

Tranquilamente, paseando entre los grandes pasillos de aquella tienda de autoservicio, buscando su adorado ramen instantáneo, se encontró con aquel dientes de tiburón. Aquel ser, lo reconoció enseguida, y le sonrió de una manera arrogante. Cosa que hizo que desviara su mirada molesto, eso sería más fácil si evitaba contacto con ese par durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?—pregunto sonriendo macabramente, por que ese tipo, era consiente de los sentimientos del rubio. El otro le sonrió prepotentemente y con enojo a la vez.

-Bien, como puedes ver'ttebayo—el otro, hizo una expresión burlesca de incredulidad. Y tomo una de las sales aromáticas y la paso por su nariz, degustando con detalle su aroma.

-Dígame, Naruto, cree que este aroma le guste a Sasuke, a él le gusta estar empotrado en el baño—y se rio estruendosamente—quiero que disfrute del olor mientras lo hacemos—Naruto contuvo las enormes ganas de gritar y golpearlo, repetida y dolorosamente.

"Tranquilidad y paz"

Recito esas palabras que comúnmente le decía la peli rosa esos últimos días. Tomo otra de esas sales aromáticas y la olio comparándola con la que tenia Suigetsu. Y sonrió con prepotencia, ese tipo, nunca, jamás, le ganaría en lo mucho que conoce a Sasuke.

-Creo que esta es mejor, a él le gusta mucho el olor a manzana, sobre todo este, que no es muy fuerte—quito el otro frasco de las manos albinas y puso el que tenia él, asegurándose que era bien tomado antes de soltarlo. Una media sonrisa, más forzada que otra cosa y deseo salir de ahí.

Y antes de darle su vuelta completa al carrito llego aquel dueño de sus pesadillas y más dulces sueños.

Ambos se miraron, respiraron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

El rubiales desvió la mirada enojado, recordando con hastió esa escena que protagonizaron esos dos, imagen que no podía borrarse de la mente y que cada vez que la tenia presente, se sentía aun más miserable.

Agito su cabeza como queriendo quitarse eso de la mente, y las coincidencias siguen sin ser buenas…no todas al menos.

Sakura agito su mano y llego con un montón de botes de ramen, y los encesto en el carrito despreocupadamente mientras sonreía abiertamente y acomodaba la camisa del rubio sin importar quien mirara, quien estuviera cerca o lo que pudieran decir.

-Los cambiaron de lugar, por eso no los encontrábamos Naruto—dijo con soltura mientras rebuscaba entre todo y sacaba uno en especial—Este es nuevo, supongo que sabrá bueno—Y su rubio amigo, no hizo otra cosa mas que sonreír complacido y revolver maldoso los cabellos rosas mientras se ganaba un codazo y el dejo salir un carcajada sonora, sincera y tierna mientras seguía pelando con la chica—Anda, vamos, a comprar los vegetales—alzo el puño mientras hacia énfasis en los vegetales y al ver las intenciones del mayor en escapar lo tomo de las solapas y lo jalo hacia ella—Ni hablar niño, tu comes vegetales hoy y es todo—

Personas a su alrededor, miraban divertidos la escena donde ella hacia uso de su fuerza excesiva y se jalaba a ese lugar.

Mientras Suigetsu miraba aun las sales aromáticas, sin haber prestado atención a la singular parejita. Y su miraba se topaba constantemente con el promocionador de un nuevo producto higiénico.

Sasuke seguía con la mirada a esos dos.

-"Nunca fui de compras con él"—recordó mientras volvía al lado de su compañero—"Ni nunca se comió los vegetales…aunque el cocinara"—y enfurruñado tomo el carrito y comenzó su andar por los pasillos. Siendo seguido por el peli platinado—Mañana iré a ver a Naruto—declaro en voz clara mientras se detenía en el pasillo de sopas.

-¿Para que? ¿Acaso no ves que esta muy bien acompañado?—él tomo un montón de sopas de diferente índole y las meto al carrito. Sasuke extendió su mano para tomar los macarrones con queso, que tanto le gustaban, pero la mano de Suigetsu se lo impidió—Ya es demasiado, las compraremos la próxima—y siguió el camino jalando a Sasuke sin importar su cara de insatisfacción y enojo—Mañana saldré a ver algunas tiendas por lo de las ventas ¿Ok? Así que tratare de no llegar tarde—

-Ya te dije que mañana iré a ver a Naruto—comento mientras se quitaba del agarre el chico pez.

-Pero...—

-Aun soy su editor y tengo que vigilar su nuevo libro ¿Entiendes?—Corto abruptamente el comentario negativo de su novio y esos ojos fulminantes hicieron aparición.

-Tranquilo, ya entendí, relájate—esa sonrisa cínica no le hizo mejorar el humor y continuo con lo que tenia que hacer, deseaba llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Sasuke llego a la editorial a tiempo, como siempre, se veía el ambiente tenso y a muchos editores que ya peleaban con sus autores respectivos. Se sentó tranquilamente en su silla mientras tecleaba en su laptop y la mano de alguien se cruzo en su vista, alzo la mirada y no era nada más que Sai quien le sonreía abiertamente.

-Kakashi te esta esperando—y dicho esto se esfumo por completo de su vista, antes de ser una diana de tiro al blanco.

Suspiro pidiendo paciencia, ese día tenía que ir a ver a Naruto, y entre mas demorara en ir más tarde regresaría a su casa. No es que le molestara, pero ese día era su pseudo aniversario de un año, así que no quería llegar muy tarde, sonaría extraño, pero le agradaba pensar que había logrado una relación estable y larga.

Llego a la oficina principal de ese piso y entro sin llamar, al tiempo que Iruka salía algo apurado, dedicándole una rápida y amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi? Tengo que ir a ver al dobe hoy—y el peli plata negó varias veces confundiendo al moreno.

-Ya no eres el editor de Naruto—alzo la mirada abriendo con incredulidad los ojos, observando como el mayor ordenaba tranquilamente unos documentos.

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono, exigiendo con esas palabras una respuesta inmediata, sin titubeos, ni redirecciones, solo la verdad.

-Bueno, según dijo él…quería darle la oportunidad a editores novatos y ayudarlos a crecer como ellos le ayudarían—había alzado la vista al cielo, como si ahí pudiera leer las palabras de su joven escritor, después solo bajo la mirada a sus documentos de nuevo.

-Eso de be ser una broma, Naruto ya es un escritor reconocido mundialmente, no puede aceptar a un novato así como así y…—

-Sasuke—lo interrumpió—Te recuerdo que cuando comenzaste a trabajar con Naruto tu eras un novato y él iba a publicar su segunda novela. Él te dio una oportunidad, quiere dársela a alguien más…déjalo, es su decisión, y es mejor cambiarlo de editor a que él decida cambiar de editorial….ahora retírate, mañana te asignare a tu nuevo escritor—y haciendo señas con la mano le pedía que se largara sin palabras, frustrado, se levanto de su asiento y salió del lugar antes de golpear a su jefe, antes de salir por esa puerta se volteo ligeramente.

-¿Quién es su nuevo editor?—Kakashi lo miro pero no dijo nada. Pero a buen entendedor pocas palabras.

Esa peli teñida.

Llego al hermoso apartamento. Y pensaba que seguro adentro estaría hecho un desastre. Busco la llave, pero no la encontró en su lugar particular. Así que opto por llamar a la puerta, sintiéndose extraño, ya que hace varios años que no hacia eso.

Una contestación ahogada por las paredes se escucho y espero a que la puerta se abriera, Naruto mostraría su cara y él lo obligaría a responder por que decidió cambiarlo.

Malditos planes arruinados.

Una llamativa cabellera rosa fue lo primero que vio debido a su estatura, al ser evidentemente más alto que la chica, ella solo le llegaba a los hombros.

-Naruto…te dije que no te tardaras…—ella calló abruptamente al ver a su sempai frente a su cara, recupero la compostura y escondió el cucharon detrás de su espalda—Uchiha sempai… ¿Qué haces por aquí?—ante la mirada fría que le dirigían, al ser él más alto, se sintió intimidada, y odiaba eso.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo… ¿Qué haces en casa del dobe?—respondió mientras entraba a al casa como si fuera suya empujando a la joven de paso. Adentro se encontró con que todo estaba en orden, no como lo hayo la ultima vez, cuando lo vio con esa mujer…todo un desastre; ni siquiera estaba como normalmente, siempre había algo de ropa regada o algún traste sucio o sus libros desacomodados. Todo estaba en orden.

-Bueno, íbamos a comer okonomiyaki, pero el al final se decidió por cerdo en salsa, pero me faltaban algunos ingredientes para la ensalada así que lo mande a comprarlos y bueno….solo le estaba haciendo de comer—esa mujer no le gustaba, la había visto en otra parte, y no fue en el trabajo, ¿Pero donde? ¿Dónde la vio?

Sakura se sentó en un sillón algo raro, seguramente gusto de Naruto, al ver como se sentaba y rebotaba un par de veces sobre él su mente se conecto, ese movimiento, ese cabello que no distinguió bien por la oscuridad. Era ella. Esa mujer que se metió a la cama de Naruto.

¡Claro! Por eso Naruto había pedido cambio de editor, ¡Por ella! Ella le iba a usurpar el puesto.

-Así que tú eres la nueva editora de Naruto—si las miradas mataran… Sakura miro incrédula al moreno, arqueando una ceja y después se hecho a reír burlona.

-¿Crees que yo te quite el trabajo?...No, sempai…yo no soy la nueva editora de Naruto, soy la editora de Shion-sensei…ya sabes, la escritora de la saga "Eleven"…un puesto que me gane con mis méritos…no por que le gustara al autor—pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera interrogar aquello, la puerta principal se abrió, descubriendo al rubio con varias bolsas encima y alguien detrás de él.

-Maldita… ¡Sakura! Me dijiste que era poquito, traigo todo el súper conmigo'ttebayo—ella se paro rápido ayudándole con unas bolsas y riendo de paso.

-Gaara, se supone que lo ayudarías, por eso fuiste con él— ¿Gaara?

-Soy su editor no su sirviente…que se las apañe solo—el modo juguetón que compartían esos tres, no debería sonar así, no debería ser tan familiar, tan irrespetuoso, tan confiado.

-Esto es para celebrar que eres mi nuevo editor… ¿Y aun así te pones tus moños? Debí haber pedido a Sakura en lugar de a ti'ttebayo—Naruto no podía remplazarlo así como así, no debería haber tenido su atención en alguien que no fuera él, no debería haber confiado en el talento de alguien más, definitivamente no.

-De acuerdo, solo por eso te diré la verdad, yo prepare la salsa, Sakura se quería quedar con el crédito—la peli rosa se colgó de su cuello mientras revolvía con fuerza sus cabellos y el pelirrojo soltaba una exclamación de dolor. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese ambiente, Naruto no debió de haber tenido tanta soltura con ellos, no así, no como lo hacia con él. Nadie había obtenido esa sonrisa, solo él y ahora eran regaladas a cada instante.

-Naruto, por cierto, tienes visitas—la chica señalo con la cabeza a la sala donde el moreno seguía sentado, el blondo solo asintió mientras Sakura sonreía cómplice y conciliadora mientras tomaba a Gaara del brazo y lo obligaba a ir con ella a la cocina.

-¿Qué hay Sasuke'ttebayo?—esa estúpida sonrisa—Sabes quería decirte yo mismo lo de mi cambio de editor pero…Kakashi se me adelanto—Esa mirada azul—Y le reclame varias veces pero él dijo que era necesario—esas manos, grandes, masculinas—Y yo le dije 'era mi trabajo' –esa seductora voz y esos labios—Ye me dijo 'de todos modos ya se lo dije, así que no hay problema'—ese maldito dobe—No te enojes Sasuke…ya sabes, seguro que harás un buen trabajo con el nuevo escritor, dicen que es prometedor ¿Ne? Quizás me supere, aunque lo dudo'ttebayo

-¿Por qué me cambiaste dobe?—su mascara de frialdad, esa serenidad que ahora sabia no poseía cuando se trataba del rubiales, esperaba un respuesta, y ojala que fuera buena.

-Bueno, creo que hora de soltarte Sasuke—susurro—Es decir, he estado contigo mucho tiempo, sucedió lo que tenia que suceder…aprendimos de nuestros errores y nos hicimos mejores'ttebayo—tenia la total atención del moreno—tienes talento, que puedes usar con nuevos principiantes, yo creo que debo dar no solo la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien más si no de que alguien mas me ayude—sonrió compasivo, la verdad a medias, sí, eso era definitivamente—Te di todo lo que te tenia que dar…y tu debes tener nuevas oportunidades, nuevos comienzos—se levanto, no tenia respuesta, ni reclamos, así que suponía que el Uchiha lo entendía—Quédate a cenar, Gaara es un buen chico, realmente tengo esperanzas en él—

_-¿Por qué yo?—pregunto mirando a Kakashi, su joven cara no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso era verdad que el gran U. Naruto lo había escogido como su editor?_

_-Él dijo que…realmente tenía esperanzas en ti—y sonrió, satisfecho, orgulloso y confiado._

Una cena amena. Risas, bromas tontas, accidentes.

Sasuke tenía una relación cordial con los de la oficina, Naruto también, aunque era más de amistad, pero nunca cenaron con alguien más que no fueran ellos dos. Tal vez una que otra vez con Itachi, obviamente con gente del trabajo en reuniones de la oficina…pero nunca así.

Porque él no lo quiso, aunque Naruto lo sugiriera. Porque no deseaba ver a alguien más hablando con el blondo, no quería escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de él. Y el rubio siempre lo complacía.

¿Qué tan egoísta había sido esos últimos seis años, que no dejaba que alguien más entrar a la vida de Naruto? No así, no como él. Él querer tenerlo solo para él.

La velada duro más de lo que esperaba, al despedirse todos, se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Suigetsu lo iba a matar.

Llego en apuros, pero lo recibió un apartamento vacío, con las luces apagadas y un mensaje en el contestador.

-'No llegare hoy Sasuke…estoy algo ebrio…me quedare con Juugo'—unas cuantas risillas traviesas y el mensaje termino.

Normalmente no habría pasado la noche solo. Estaría en casa del dobe, se quedarían dormidos. Pero no, desde hoy ya no.

Porque él decidió escoger a alguien que no era Naruto, porque él se cegó por la pasión que le ofreció el albino, y no por el amor ciego que Naruto le profesaba hasta hoy.

Decidió que necesitaba a alguien como Suigetsu, y no cálido y divertido como el rubio.

Decidió que el blondo siempre estaría a su deposición cuando no era así, dio por sentado su lugar al lado de él, sin pensar que alguien se lo podría arrebatar, se sintió intocable, sin imaginar que alguien hasta lo había tirado de su trono.

Naruto miraba por su balcón, la extensa cuidad, iluminada por luces de diferentes colores, solo unos pants le cubrían del viento que llegaba a esa altura.

Unos delicados brazos le llegaron por detrás, una mejilla pequeña y cálida se recargo en su amplia espalda y unas piernas desnudas hicieron doblar sus rodillas como una inocente maldad.

Las heridas del corazón son difíciles de sanar, sobre todo si estas fueron hechas profundamente y por alguien a quien amaste demasiado. Pero el tiempo, las amistades y alguien que te quisiera, siempre hacían el camino más llevadero.

Nunca olvidaría a Sasuke, aunque quisiera, siempre seria un recuerdo, pero no tenia que ser doloroso, al contrario, podía ser una de sus mas preciadas memorias.

Gracias a Sakura, a esa chica aprovechada e infantil; que podía sobrellevar esto. Gracias a ella que podía continuar sin odiar a Sasuke.

Las coincidencias no siempre son buenas…y tampoco son siempre malas.

Pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

Entonces lo inevitable no siempre es malo.

Finitte

«•❀ •» ▬▬ ╰ ╮ Notas╰ ╮ ▬▬ «•❀•»

Bueno, creo que en las historias que escribo, me gusta joderle la vida a Sasuke, pobrecito, ya hare una donde viva feliz y contento toda su vida.

Por otro lado, este fic no se de donde rayos salió. Solo sé que eran las tres de la manaña cuando deje de escribir. LOL

Espero, de verdad, espero que les haya gustado este fic, que claro esta, esta hecho para ustedes chuuu~

¡Dejen reviews! Me inspiran XD

Gracias de ante mano por leer, pero no les costaran anda dejar un mensajuto, mira que solo das click en el botoncito de aquía abajo lol.


End file.
